


Send Your Cutest Delivery Guy

by myumyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alfred wanted pizza, arthur delivered, he was expecting something else, ut he got a hot date instead lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myumyuu/pseuds/myumyuu
Summary: (oneshot/usuk)Alfred Jones is the type of guy that would believe things he saw on the internet. Including that one post about someone getting a pupper to deliver their pizza but when he tries it out himself, that's one weird dog they sent him...





	

**gilbruh** :

**gilbruh** : DUDE LOOK at T HI S DOGGGGG  
 **heeeer0** : omg shit dude i need to try this  
 **gilbruh** : YA SSSSS

* * *

 

‘ ** _Send me your cutest delivery guy._** '

Anddddd... sent!

Today it's one of those days that is just perfect for pizza and lounging around in your underwear and it is exactly what Alfred had on his agenda. The American had just ordered himself a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and, he just had to try what his friend had mentioned to him the other day. A pizza delivering dog, how could anyone resist that?!

Of course, Alfred never thought twice about putting on a shirt when his doorbell rang, nor did his stopped to think how in the world a /dog/ gain the ability to press the bell. He ran down the stairs in record's speed, prying his front door open only to meet with a pair of started green eyes.

Instead of a black lab, there stood a man about his age, wearing a helmet whilst holding a bag for the pizza under his arms. The man's eyes were as wide as dinner plate. The weekend had barely began, and something weird already happened.

Between the awkward silence and spooked delivery man, Alfred managed to peep, "I-Isn't there a dog for this?"

"What?" In which the delivery man response, amused. He remembered the request written on the half-naked man's receipt, he chuckled. "Ah. His owner had the day off."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed. Do I not fit the description?"

He winked. The man had the nerve to _wink_! Blood rushed to Alfred's cheeks, he held up his hands defensively and stuttered.

"What? D-Dude, I-"

"Chill. I'm just pulling your leg," the delivery man laughed in light humour. He reached into his bag and pulled out a box. "Large pepperoni pizza, extra cheese. That'd be 10$."

Embarrassment clearly written on his face, Alfred shoved his hand into the pocket his sweat to dig out the money. If he had been dense he wouldn't caught on that his pizza delivery guy had been checking him out for the past five minutes on his front pouch.

It was a shame he didn't get his name.

The next weekend, Alfred did it again. Followed by the next weekend until ordering pizza on a Saturday afternoon had become a routine for the American.

Saturday, two in the afternoon with the same request every single time.

To his disappointment- but not really, he was greeted with the cheerful pizza lab every other week until one afternoon, Alfred Jones wrote something different for the special request section.

'Send your cutest English delivery man xo'

It was rather embarrassing to admit how fast he sprinted to his door upon hearing the bell chimed. However instead of the green eyed blond, he found himself facing a blue eyed pipsqueak.

"Hey. Pepperoni pizza?"

Yes, the teen definitely had an English accent but he wasn't who Alfred had been expecting to see. Thank Lord he wore a shirt this time.

"Uh. Yeah?"

"That's 10$."

"Uh- yeah. Just a sec."

"Arthur was right. You _are_ amusing!"

"Excuse me?"

"Arthur. My brother? I don't even work here. I was passing him something when he suddenly asked me to help prank his friend."

"Wait, wait, wait- Your _brother_?"

"Yeah? He's hiding behind that bush over there."

True to his words there was a mop of blond hair sticking out from the leaves. The America stomped over with a pout on his face. It's not every day you find a man giggling behind his hand while hiding in your bushes.

"Dude. Not cool!"

"Pppfttt. You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless!"

Arthur nearly rolled himself on the law laughing as he held his stomach. He absolutely did not expect Alfred to shove a $50 into his face.

"That's too much for a large pepperoni pizza."

"Yeah? But it's enough to buy you and I dinner." Alfred grinned, offering his hand to the Englishman.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Only if you want it to be."

Smiling, Arthur happily took Alfred's hand, letting the taller pulled him to his feet.

"I'm Arthur."

"Alfred."

"I know. I read your orders."

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. And I don't really know hoiw much a pizza cost in US ;;owo)


End file.
